


Ciliegia

by LenorePendragon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:39:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenorePendragon/pseuds/LenorePendragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kyoya le gustan las cerezas, y Dino se deleita observándole comerlas. Drabble-217 palabras.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ciliegia

Ciliegia

Le gusta esto. Cómo el sabor de la cereza se queda en los labios y la lengua de Kyoya, además de que no puede evitar ponerse duro al ver la forma en la que el guardián saborea las frutas. Se imagina que lo lame a él y no que está comiendo cerezas.

-Ciliegia comenta al aire, tomando una de ésas esferas de color vino entre sus dedos, jugando con ella.

-Ciliegia -. Repite Kyoya, deteniendo el ritmo de la mano del Cavallone al tomar la fruta, quitarle la ramita y meterla entre sus labios. Para Dino, es como si la palabra "cereza" se derritiera en la voz del menor, creando un pequeño río que escurre por los labios de éste al dar la primera mordida.

Entonces, cuando Kyoya se mete el tallo a la boca para hacerle un nudo con la lengua y luego mostrárselo, sosteniéndolo entre los dientes y apoyándolo contra su labio inferior, Dino no puede hacer más que morder una cereza y luego besarlo, para jugar con ese pedazo de fruta que se roza entre su lengua y la ajena. Quizá el sabor agridulce de las fresas podrían hacerlo todo un poco más excitante.

Pero a Kyoya no le gustan las fresas, y Dino piensa que, de cualquier forma, le van más las cerezas.

**Author's Note:**

> Les dejo esto porque hace muchísimo que no publico nada. Es mi forma de celebrar (?) que ya estoy a un paso de terminar el semestre. Además, tenía a este pobrecito drabble abandonado en la carpeta, y no podía dejarlo ahí por más tiempo. En fin.


End file.
